Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ __NICHT_INDIZIEREN__ Löschdiskussion Diverse Navigationsvorlagen Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 11.07.2010 bis zum 18.07.2010. Mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefalen, dass immer mal wieder neue Navigationsvorlagen erstellt werden, die egtl. komplett unnötig sind, da sie keinen anderen Sinn ergeben als unter gleichem Namen angelegte Kategorien. Andere, zumeist schon etwas ältere, könnten problemlos duch Kategorien (die momentan zwar noch nicht bestehen) ersetzt werden. Beim durchgehen der Kategorie:Navigationsvorlagen habe ich mir dann mal die mMn komplett überflüssigen herausgesucht. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um: *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Black Curs → Kategorie:Black Curs kann auch in Schiffe/Mitglieder der Black Curs gesplittet werden *Vorlage:Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt → Kategorie:Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt *Vorlage:Galaktische Regionen → Kategorie:Galaktische Regionen *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Moffs des Neuen Imperiums → Kategorie:Moffs des Neuen Imperiums *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Joker-Einheit → Kategorie:Joker-Einheit *Vorlage:Revans Gruppe → Kategorie:Revans Gruppe *Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Sieben Dunkle Jedi → Kategorie:Sieben Dunkle Jedi *Vorlage:Skull Squadron → Kategorie:Skull Squadron *Vorlage:Sonderstaffel (137 NSY) → Kategorie:Sonderstaffel *Vorlage:Gruppe der Verbannten → Kategorie:Gruppe der Verbannten *Vorlage:Yuuzhan-Vong-Gottheiten → Kategorie:Gottheiten der Yuuzhan Vong *Vorlage:Yuuzhan-Vong-Kasten → Kategorie:Kasten der Yuuzhan Vong Daher würde ich vorschlagen, diese Vorlagen zu löschen und, insofern noch nicht vorhanden, durch Kategorien zu ersetzen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:34, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich stimme Lord Tiin voll zu. Die Aufgabe der Navi-Leisten ist nicht das Ersetzen von Kategorien. – Andro Admin · Disku 12:42, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Allerdings. Manche von den genannten Navileisten sind außerdem sehr kurz. Eigentlich eher nichts wo man einen besonderen Überblick bräuchte. Denn dafür sind sie meines Erachtens gedacht. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:06, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Dazu aber auch mal das durchlesen. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 13:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Was DMK in der Diskussion schrieb, auf die Pandora verweist, dem kann ich mit einer Einschränkung zustimmen: Und zwar muss eine Navigationsleiste imho eine andere Sortierung als die entsprechende Kategorie bieten (also z.B. Romane in chronologischer statt alphabetischer Reihenfolge), um einen Nutzen zu haben. Sowas wie "Moffs des Neuen Imperiums" ist also, meiner Meinung nach, wirklich unnötig. Ein anderer Fall sind aber Navigationsleisten wie "Revans Gruppe". Bei solchen Gruppen, Einsatzteams oder auch dem konkreten Beispiel Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Gründer Neuer Jedi-Orden sollte eine Navigationsleiste imho tatsächlich als Ersatz für eine Kategorie dienen. Denn die Mitglieder solcher Gruppen sind meist nur wenige und ändern sich im Normalfall später nichtmehr. Außerdem entlastet das die Kategorien-Liste und lockert so diesen Bereich des Artikels auf. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:01, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das von OWK Gesagte kann ich wiederum so unterschreiben. Genauso sehe ich das nämlich auch. 22:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich denke ebenfalls, dass man das so machen sollte, wie OWK schrieb. Das wäre auch meine Idee gewesen. Konkret für den Fall heißt das dann, dass die Sachen oben ausgewählt werden sollten, was letztlich darunter fällt und gelöscht gehört. Desweiteren sollte damit ein Grundsatzurteil für die Zukunft getroffen werden. PS: Eine weitere Anmerkung von mir wäre es zudem, spezielle ordnende Navigationsleisten mit bei den Kategorien einzuordnen, um damit auf unterster Ebene Unterkategorien zu vermeiden, die zu speziell sind. (außerdem könnte damit die Benutzerführung erhöht werden). Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:29, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Schnell behalten, schwachsinnige Argumentation, da Navigationsleiste != Kategorie. Eine Navigationsleiste kann niemals eine Kategorie und eine Kategorie kann niemals eine Navigationsleiste ersetzen. Eine Navigationsleiste dient dazu, thematisch zusammenhängende Artikel schnell aus dem Artikel hinweg zu navigieren. Das kann dabei nur eine thematisch zusammenhängende Sache sein bzw. teilweise sogar auch mehrere. Die Navigation läuft dabei schneller ab als über die Kategorie, insbesondere bei mehreren Navigationsleisten. Weiterhin ist es so, dass die Navigationsleisten besser wahrgenommen werden als die Kategorien. Kaum ein Leser navigiert sich bis in die kategorien bzw. bemerkt deren Vorhandensein überhaupt. Weiterhin listen die Navigationsleisten auch noch nicht-existierende Artikel auf, sprich man erhält auch deutlich mehr Informationen als über eine Kategorie. Kategorien haben schließlich noch andere Eigenschaften. Sie geben einen Index über die momentan existierenden Artikel hier auf. Wenn man mal gucken möchte, über was für Kram aus dem Star Wars-Universum hier was lesen kann, sind sie aufgrund ihrer Vollständigkeit und Aufteilung in Themen hilfreich. Eine Navigationsleiste, die in einem potenziellen für mich interessanten Artikel bemerke ich in so einer Situation nicht. Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, das eine kann das andere ersetzen und entsprechend sind diese Navigationsleisten nicht redundant zu ihren Kategorien und es sollte jeweils beides vorhanden sein. Ich gebe zwar zu, dass ich ähnliche Löschungen wie diese bereits in der Vergangenheit gesehen habe, was ich stark darauf zurückführe, dass Kategorien grundsätzlich hier überbewertet sind, aber ich kann so etwas nicht gutheißen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:44, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Monde von Bogden Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 20. Juli 2010 Lord Tiin hat es gut getroffen, dass man hierzu einzelne Artikel anlegen sollte. Wir haben hier irgendwo sonst einen solchen Artikel und er macht auch so überhaupt keinen Sinn. Man sollte jeweils einzelne Artikel schreiben und falls nötig den Inhalt in den Bogden-Artikel in einen Abschnitt üb er die Monde einfügen, einen eigenen Artikel verdient sowas jedoch nicht. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:03, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Auflösen und löschen. 00:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke, dass man den Artikelinhalt wirklich in den Bogden-Artikel einarbeiten sollte. Den Inhalt komplett weglöschen wäre allerdings unsinnig, da über die meisten Monde von Bogden wenig bis gar nichts bekannt ist. --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:25, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Dennoch bekommt jeder bekannte Mond einen eigenen Artikel. 13:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das ist selbstverständlich ;) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:19, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Seth MacFarlane Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 16.07.2010 bis zum 23.07.2010 Ich sehe diesen Artikel als nicht relevant für die Jedipedia an, aus folgenden Gründen: Er ist zwar Schöpfer der beiden Family-Guy-Specials, hat aber sonst rein gar nichts mit Star Wars zu tun. Wobei die besagten Specials noch nicht mal richtige Star-Wars-Produktionen sind. Sonst könnte man am Ende sogar Artikel über die Synchronsprecher von Family Guy schreiben, weil die ja auch im entferntesten Sinne was mit Star Wars zu tun haben. Ich habe Seth MacFarlane bisher nach Wikipedia verlinkt, da jemand, der interessiert ist, dort mehr und bessere Infos bekommt als in dem kleinen Artikel. – Andro Admin · Disku 21:03, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Naja nur zu Fanboys git es auch alle Schauspieler --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:12, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Bei Fanboys sind es aber reale Personen, wobei Family Guy gezeichnet ist. MacFlarane hat eigentlich nichts gemacht, als die Geschichte von Star Wars mit Humor versehen und den Rest (zeichnen, sprechen, all-das-zeugs-was-man-nich-braucht) haben wieder andere gemacht. Kit Diskussion 21:14, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Also sind Schauspieler wichtger als Synchronsprecher ??--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:27, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, du triffst den Nagel auf dem Kopf. Kit Diskussion 21:31, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Warum den?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:32, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Weil sie eine größere Leistung vollbringen. Wie ich schon sagte: er hat die sw-geschichte nur mit humor versehen und stimmen gesprochen. Bisher habe ich auch nichts für die Löschung gesagt, sondern nur gegen dein Argument, was dir wohl nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich denke, dass wenn dieser Artikel gelöscht wird, viele andere gelöscht werden müssen, vor allem von den ganzen deutschen TCW-Synchronsprechern, die eine kleine Nebenrolle mal gesprochen haben. Kit Diskussion 21:35, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::würd dann der Artikel ‎Alex Borstein auch gelöscht?--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:46, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Den würde ich eher löschen als den von MacFlarence, da er wenigstens er die Idee hatte und sie eigentlich nur die Synchro da macht. Kit Diskussion 21:47, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ja gut das man nicht über jeden Family-Guy Sprecher ein Artikel machen kann ist klar aber ich finde das man Seth MacFarlane nicht löschen soll weil er schlißlich die Idee hatte--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:57, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ausserdem ist er sehr bekannt--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:01, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Löschen, das ist nun echt extrem off-topic und hat nix mehr mit Star Wars zu tun. Es gibt zwar auch andere Artikel, die sehr off-topic sind, aber das rechtfertigt deren Existenz trotzdem nicht. Dasselbe gilt auch für diese Fanboys-Schauspieler, die auch mal zeitig entsorgt werden müssen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 22:06, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie bitte? Der kann dann auch grad weg, und alle, die sonst noch über so viele Ecken nur eine Verbidung haben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:28, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Lustig, ich hab letztens mal ne große Ankündigung gehört, dass die kommende Comedy-Serie von Seth MacFarlane produziert wird... Achja, und er hat auch Todo 360 im englischen Original synchronisiert... 23:58, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nee das mit Todo war Seth Green--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 09:01, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wenn die Serie von ihm Produziert wird, wäre er natürlich revevant, aber dass muss dan auch (mit Quelle) in den Artikel. Ansonsten gehört dieser Artikel, ebenso wie der von Alex Borstein und den Fanboy-Darstellern, gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:25, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Er ist der Schöpfer von der Zeichentrickserie Family Guy sowie der Specials Family Guy – Blue Harvest und Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der Dunklen Seite. (der Artikel) ach ja hir sind die Quellewikipedia:Seth MacFarlane und http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0532235/--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:06, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, ich meine die Comedy-Serie, von der Ben redet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:39, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Serie soll aber von Seth Green gemacht werden, also der, der die Robot Chicken-Teile gemacht hat. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:45, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ach, der Green war das? Schon blöd, wenn beide Seth heißen. Aber ich war der festen Überzeugung, der komische Droide hätte in beiden Versionen wie Stewie Griffin geklungen... 12:42, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ProSieben Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 19.07.2010 bis zum 26.07.2010 Ich denke, dass der Artikel ziemlich überflüssig ist. Nur weil der Sender TCW überträgt müssen wir dazu einen Artikel haben? Genausogut könnte man Fox (ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die das in den USA machen, ist der einzige Sender, den ich von dort kenne) machen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen überträgt ProSieben das nicht mehr, sondern es wird von einem Pay-TV-Sender glaube ich übertragen. Kit Diskussion 22:01, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :ProSieben ist auf jeden Fall relevant, die Gründe sind bekannt. Regelmässig werden die Episoden ausgetrahlt, sowie die Serien. Wenn die Zugehörigkeit im Artikel gut raus gestellt wird, bleibt er. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:04, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Und es sollten vielleicht Quellen ergänzt werden, da so der Artikel überhaupt nicht bestehen dürfte. Kit Diskussion 22:06, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich glaube ProSieben hatt alle Star Wars Flime augestarlt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:07, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, das haben sie, mehrmals sogar. Das ist aber kein Grund, das sie relevant hierfür sind. Gut, das TCW ist schon ein Grund. Ich sehe aber gerade, dass wir auch Cartoon Network haben. Das hat auch nicht viel mehr damit zu tun als Pro7. Ich würde dann bitten, dass diese Diskussion gelöscht werden kann und der Artikel bestehen kann, sofern Quellen ergänzt werden und die Relevanz zu Star Wars ausgearbeitet wird. Kit Diskussion 22:10, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Artikel aus der Realität besitzen keine Quellenangaben. Was bitte stellst du dir da vor? Sollen wir da Romane angeben? Oder Fernsehzeitungen? --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:12, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Sowas wie Informtatonen, woher er hat, was im Artikel steht (im Notfall reicht auch Pro7.de, wenn man diese Infos dort herbekommen kann). Kit Diskussion 22:17, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Nachtrag: bzw Weblinks, wodurch die Angaben halt nachvollzogen werden können. WIr sind eine Enzyklopädie, da sollte eigentlich nix ohne Quelle gehen (außer Quellen an sich wie halt Romane). Wenn wir in realen Organisationen keine Quellenangaben oder Weblinks machen würden, könnte man da ja sonst etwas reinschreiben. Das ist das gleiche wie in Artikeln aus dem SW-Universum ohne Quellenangabe. Kit Diskussion 22:20, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Als Ausstrahler von Star Wars ist das genau so Relevant wie Cartoon Network oder die Artikel aus Kategorie:Verlage. Inhaltliche Mängel wie fehlende Quellen sind gegenwärtig kaum ein Argument, da noch UC, daher schnellbehalten. Admiral Ackbar 22:22, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Artikel aus der Realität besitzen allerhöchsten Weblink-Angaben. Dies sind jedoch keine Quellenangaben, sondern höchstens Verweise um weitere Informationen einzuholen. Quellenangaben sind somit hierbei nicht verpflichtend und hierbei somit unpassend. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:23, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich bin auch für behalten aber warum werden Atikel die noch unter UC stehen vorgeschlagen???--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:46, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Weil es Artikel gibt, bei denen schon während der Bearbeitungsphase ersichtlich wird, dass sie nichts taugen oder dass die Quellenangaben nicht ausreichend sind. Aber das scheint hier ja ausnahmsweise nicht der Fall zu sein, ich bin auch für behalten. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:50, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST)